100 Reasons Why
by letterspluslovenotes
Summary: A collection of 100 Gruvia drabbles. (Rated T/M)
1. If It Means A Lot To You

**I'm back~! Well, I never left but yea… NEW FANFIC. :)  
I have already one fanfic that centers around Nalu and I thought… "I need more Gruvia in my life." So here is a collection of drabbles all about Gruvia - nothing else :3**

**Each chapter will center around a random song from my itunes. Although they are drabbles, they will be in order. I won't give you smut and then the next chapter is from when they first met.. because that's weird… and just, no. LOL.  
**

**OKAY. I'LL STOP BLABBERING.  
Enjoy~**

* * *

If It Means A Lot To You

Gray stared annoyingly at the blue haired woman next to him, who was currently staring back at him with a warm smile on her face. "You don't have to go on every mission with me," he stated, looking back towards the mission board and hoping she'd mistake his slightly reddened face for being annoyed rather than flustered.

"But Juvia enjoy going on missions with you! Besides, you always leave your clothes behind and someone has got to pick them up. I remember just last month when you went by yourself and you came back butt-"  
"Stop it! I get it, I get it," he said, now his full attention on her as he waved his hand to try to shut her up. The whole guild had laughed at him for that incident for a whole week, not to mention Natsu cracking at him for that for two more weeks.

Juvia only brought her hand up to giggle, "See, you need Juvia by your side!" She quickly turned to face the board before allowing Gray to speak and skimmed through each mission, "Juvia and Gray-sama should look for a mission where our magic has the upper hand..."  
"No," the ice mage spoke firmly, his arms now crossed over his chest, "Juvia is going to stay here or go on a mission with someone else. I'm going with Natsu, and it's just us two."

The blunette blinked before letting out a sigh and letting both her hands cup her face in discontent, "So you are in love with Natsu! I should start reading more Yaoi!" Immediately Gray turned the color of Erza's hair, "What?! No! That's- What- I like girls!"  
"You mean you like Juvia?" Gray brought his right hand to his face, noticing the corner Juvia had once again placed him in. For over three months, right after she had told Gray she was now 'Version 2.0', she'd been trying anyway to corner him into bringing out his feelings.

_Feelings_. That word didn't suit quite well with Gray, mainly because feelings just brought him painful memories. Both Ur and Ultear had been ripped from his life; one dead, and the other… good as dead. After he had seen Ultear on the road, with her wrinkled skin yet glowing face, Gray had promised himself to never give so much feelings to anything - the pain was just too much to handle.

Gray clenched his jaw, looking down at her as she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes, "No, I don't like Juvia like this. I've told you before, you are not my girlfriend and just how you don't need me, I don't need you!" He turned around before catching her reaction and walked away, his coat flapping from how fast his movement was. The dark haired man only grimaced as he noticed how the whole guild had gone quiet, everyone staring at both Juvia and him - some had their mouths agape at his outburst.

He quickly grabbed Natsu by his vest and lugged him out of the guild.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Juvia should've cried at the moment, she knew everyone in the guild was staring at Gray's outburst. She felt hands by her side and familiar faces trying to comfort her as they moved her from the board to one of the closed rooms. Their lips moved but Juvia could only nod, her thoughts were elsewhere. She let all the girls finished talking to her and smiled at all their faces: Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana, even Wendy. "It's okay," she managed to tell them, before excusing herself and walking out the back door of the guild and towards her apartment.

She let the door close behind her as she slipped down to the floor and hugged her legs.

_You're not my girlfriend…_

_I don't need you…_

Juvia closed her eyes, remembering the times when she sat alone in the guild and Gray came towards her by himself, asking if she was alright and if she wanted anything to eat. She remembered the day they battled together in the games, and they held hands; his warm smile reaching her and filling her veins with more love than they already had. He was always there - and it wasn't Juvia's doing every time.

Her head raised as a thought came to her mind, standing up slowly and walking towards her desk at the far end of her apartment. Taking out a pen from one of her drawers and ripping a small piece of note paper, she went to writing.

**.-.-.-.-.**

The mission was as shitty as ever - the thugs were ten times the size of both Gray and Natsu combined, but the duo was able to beat them after a few hours. Of course, Natsu ended up ruining half of the city, so the mayor only gave them half of the payment and asked Gray on the side to never bring his 'friend' to this city.

Not only was the mission bad, but his mind was clouded the whole time. Even now as he walks sluggishly to his own apartment, a pretty face was stuck into his mind. Natsu wasn't the best person to talk to when it came to girls, but apparently Lucy had roughed him up and told him about what had happened in the guild before they had a chance to leave Magnolia. By the time they were off the train station and looking for a place to sleep for the night, Natsu had spoken to him about his 'tantrum'. Apparently the flame brain had good advice - although he did look surprised when Gray told him he thought Lucy liked the dragon slayer.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he grabbed the key in his pocket and opened the door slowly. As soon as he walked in, he heard a crunching noise come from under his foot. Looking down, he found a now crumpled envelope on his floor. Raising an eyebrow, he threw his dufflebag on the floor and closed the door behind him, walking towards his couch and crashing on it, his eyes still on the envelope. There was no indication from who it was from, but as he opened it and began to read, he instantly felt like more of a piece of shit than usual.

_Hi Gray-sama,_

_I hope you're doing good tonight, and I can't help but let you know that I need you. I don't feel right when you're leaving and I'm not by your side. You told me you don't need me but somehow I know that's a lie - you want it, I know you do. Somehow I can feel it that you don't want to leave me either, but perhaps it's false hope. _

_I know I can give you what you need, you mean so much to me… and although I shouldn't wait through everything and allow you to go on by yourself, if I do I swear I'll never be happy again. All the girls say that I'm not a girl you can sway, that I shouldn't allow us just to be friends. But I don't care. _

_You know how I feel, there's no use in hiding it. If I can't have you in any other way, then I'll have you just as a friend. But don't lie to me, Gray. Tell me how you feel, and I promise I'll treat you whatever way you want me to._

_-J_

His body ached, the missions had left him with bruises and cuts that he knew needed some healing. Yet staring at the note, every pain seemed to melt away and only his heart hurt now. Gray let his head fall back, staring at his ceiling and thinking about his mother. She was harsh, but also loved him and Lyon dearly. He remembered her crying herself to sleep, regretting her past. Would that be him? Are these feelings that he's been trying to suppress going to make him regret at night? He sighed heavily, his hand coming down to his chest and rubbing where his heart is.

"Regret…" he mumbled, before standing up and facing the mirror on his wall. "I don't want it." Noticing he somehow lost his shirt in the process, he quickly walked into his room and grabbed the first shirt he could find, putting it on and racing out his apartment.

The ice mage ran through the streets, stars speckling the sky and shining brighter than usual. Cold drops fell to his skin, and as he got closer to Juvia's apartment, more rain came down. He cursed to himself as he reached her apartment and noticed he was drenched. Not caring, he opened the door to the building and ran up the stairs, finding her apartment and knocking on the door three times.

**.-.-.-.-.**

It was almost two in the morning, yet her tears still hadn't ceased. She had promised herself so many times to never cry, to never let her emotions wash through her. Yet after writing that note and slipping it under Gray's apartment door, she had stumbled into her apartment and began to cry. Why it was so hard, she couldn't explain it herself. She knew that her love couldn't just be infatuation - it was real, every ounce of it.

Three knocks came from her door, and she quickly sat up from her bed. Her eyes must've been puffy, because she could only make out a few fuzzy things in her room. Again, another three knocks came from her door. Knitting her eyebrows, she pushed herself out of her bed and walked slowly to her door. Opening it slowly and peeking out of the slit, her eyes became huge as a panting Gray met her eyes. He brought his own hand up and open the door more, now showing Juvia his clothes that were stuck onto his body, and his hair dripping.

It must've been raining outside - no doubt Juvia's fault. She bit her lip, rubbing an eye and about to open her mouth before she felt a cold hand cup the side of her face. "If you… can wait…" he breathed, "Then I swear to you... tomorrow this will all be in our past."

"Wh-"

She didn't have time to question as Gray's lips crashed down into hers, and her blurry vision seemed to become clear. She raised her arms towards his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

**The song used was If It Means A Lot To You by ADTR.  
YES, I will be using lyrics as pieces of the dialogue… because it's cute :3**

**Let me know if you guys like it! I'll be updating this fanfic more often since there is no set plot… and I can just write whatever comes to mind xD BTW, if you guys have any songs you'd like me to use, LET ME KNOOOW~!**

**-Nina**


	2. Today Was A Fairytale

**Here's a liddo drabble if you must, which also gives you a hint to the next arc of my other fic, I Love College ;o**

**Fluff x10… ACTIVATED!**

* * *

**Today Was A Fairytale**

5:42 PM

The clock seemed to be taunting her, making every minute slower than the first. Gray told her he'd be picking her up six on the dot, but the weather outside was more than just a little rough - the wind was picking up and the temperature dropped by the hour, signs of a cold winter in Magnolia. She was getting pessimistic, imagining Gray being swept away by the wind and taken to another kingdom where he'd find someone better looking than Juvia and fall in love and have kids and…

"No~!" the bluenette whined, biting the nail on her thumb as she blocked out her insane thoughts. She looked at the clock again and almost fainted: 5:50 PM. She quickly ran to her room and checked, for about the thirtieth time, what she was wearing. She had gone shopping with the girls and had spotted a pale blue dress stuffed into a clearance rack, buying it that instant and claiming it was the best choice out of the whole store. Unlike most of the girls in her guild, Juvia enjoyed simplicity; she wasn't the type to accessorize, finding that having her hair down with a single clip was more than enough to make her look decent.

She turned her body around, her eyes still on the dress as it moved with her. The fabric was smooth, giving in to her curves, and with a spaghetti-strap top, she had added a white cardigan for her sake of not showing so much skin. Borrowing Cana's hair products she had managed to make some curls and adorned a small clip shaped as a snowflake on the right side of her head, pulling some of the curls back. Her colors matched perfectly with the Winter Solstice party Fairy Tail was having.

As she checked her soft make-up she heard three knocks on the door and smiled widely, remembering the three knocks that had started a crazy relationship with Gray. Giving one more check to how she looked, she walked to her door and opened it slowly, momentarily glancing at the clock that read 6:00PM.

"You're right on time, Gray-sama!" the bluenette smiled, before stepping towards him and hugging his torso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

If he had to choose one of the many favorite lessons that Ur had taught him, it would definitely be to always be on time to any and every event. By five thirty, Gray had already stepped out of his apartment and walked casually out onto the windy evening. The cold never bothered him, but he silently thanked the stars that he'd remembered to bring his long silver coat. Not because he was cold, but because the coat held a small gift in it's pocket that he had found while out on the market streets of Magnolia. It'd been a little under a month and a half since the kiss they shared in Juvia's apartment and although they were technically in a relationship, there was no label placed. Inwardly, Gray was happy to know Juvia hadn't gone on a rampage throughout the guild letting everybody know they had kissed and were kissing daily. In fact, neither of them had said anything to their friends about it; It wasn't bothersome, in fact his friends would just find out whenever.

As he reached the corner of the street where Juvia lived, he brought his left hand up to check the time, 5:45 PM. Sighing, he walked a little farther until he was right in front of her apartment building and let his back rest on one of the walls. Looking out to the other buildings across the street, he thought to himself, _being too early would be weird… she might still be getting dressed._ _...Meaning she's probably in her underwear?_ he smirked to himself, letting his cheeks redden as he imagined Juvia walking around her apartment in see-through lingerie.

The small time that they had been together, the ice mage was only able to get to second base. Of course, they both weren't exactly experts in that department - Gray was still a virgin, and he assumed the same went for Juvia although he had never really asked. Looking again down at his watch he read the time, 5:54 PM. "Time to go," he muttered, pushing himself off the wall with his foot and walking up the stairs into her building.

As he knocked on her door three times, he felt his hands get clammy. Although he'd never admit it, for some reason Juvia had made him more nervous since they started seeing each other. The door opened slowly and he was greeted by a beautiful bluenette who walked towards him and hugged his torso. He chuckled at her greeting, "Ur taught me to always be on time." Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her away softly, he smiled, "You look pretty."

"Juvisa feels like a mess though, since the other girls wear jewelry and extravagant things…" she looked down towards the floor, her cheeks a little pink although Gray couldn't tell if it was blush or not. The ice mage shrugged and brought his hand to her chin, lifting her face up, "I like simple… and the snowflake is cute." She quickly brought her hand towards her clip, "Ah! Juvia knew you'd like it!"

They stood there a few seconds, staring at each other before Gray's eyes widened, "Oh.. yeah, I brought you something. It's not a lot-"  
"You brought Juvia something?! Ah, Gray you're so sweet! I love it already!" Juvia smiled, bringing her hands together below her waist. "You l-love it?! You haven't even seen it! Don't be weird!" the dark haired man annoyingly reached into his coat pocket, digging out the small case.

As he brought it out to her, his eyes slipped towards her breasts, which seemed even bigger than usual since her arms were pressing on them by the way she was standing. He was sure if he stared any longer, his nose would bleed so he shoved the case into her hands and looked towards the ceiling. Raising an eyebrow at his odd behavior, Juvia opened the small case and gasped at the beautiful necklace inside. The necklace was silver and holding a small silver snowflake with a soft blue diamond in the middle, "Gray-sama, this is so beautiful!"

"Well… I know you have a weird obsession with the color blue, and then I'd thought I'd add a little bit of me in it too, and-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Juvia jumped up to him and kissed him on the lips, both her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his. His eyes were only open in shock for a second, before they closed and he too grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a longer kiss.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Time slowed down whenever Gray was around, and it felt like they stood their for eternity kissing. Juvia was the first to pull away, quick to notice the small blush that Gray had and smiling softly, "Can you put it on?" Before he could answer, she had turned around and began taking the necklace out of the small box, throwing it onto her sofa nearby and bringing the necklace beside her head, so Gray could take it.

She felt his hand touch hers before he took the necklace, placing it around her and onto her neck. "There, now you have jewelry and you can't say you're a mess." She turned to look at Gray, her eyes filled with love towards him, "Thank you, I really do love it." He grinned, before looking towards the clock, "Woah, Juvia it's 6:15. We've gotta get going, are you ready?"

"Juvia has been ready, Gray-sama. Although," she let one of her fingers poke his chest, "Don't think Juvia didn't catch the part where you said she's obsessed with blue!"

"What?!" the ice mage stepped back, now a bit worried about what he had said - it just came out, it wasn't really true… okay, maybe it was.

"If you haven't checked, you're wearing a grey shirt, light grey pants, a grey coat-"  
"It's silver!"  
"It's grey, don't lie to Juvia! AND I've been to your house! All grey! So don't start!" she 'humphed' loudly before snatching her small blue purse and walking out the door, muttering how inconsiderate Gray could be, although he was cute.

* * *

**D'AWWW GRAY-SAMA GOT HER A LIDDO NECKLACE :3  
Hope you liked it~!**

**-Nina**


	3. Something That I Want

**Hello my fellow readers :)  
Thanks for the reviews~! I appreciate every single one of 'em.**

**Oh, & here's a drabble with the 413 days… but a tad different from that of the chapter :3**

* * *

**Something That I Want**

Today was a very special day, in fact it was so special that Juvia dressed up more than usual and arrived early at the guild. Her face today was going to be pink all day, for she blushed every other minute as she remembered moments she had with Gray. The bluenette's sighing had definitely caught the attention of her girlfriends, and soon all the girls had sat around Juvia with questionable looks as to why she was in a particularly good mood.

"Did you finally bang Gray?" Cana said, burping at the end and taking another swig from her barrel of beer. Lucy gave Cana a dirty look while Erza turned red and Levy and Wendy squeaked; Juvia's nose began to bleed, making Cana scream out 'I knew it!'

"Eh?!" Lucy questioned, her eyes going wide as she faced Juvia, "Did you really… well… have sex?" The water mage blinked, coming back down to reality and waving off Lucy, "Of course not! Juvia is just happy because today is Gray-sama and Juvia's 413th day anniversary!"

The girls all stared at the bluenette and Carla, who was sitting on Wendy's lap, spoke irritably, "This can't be any more stupid." Bringing her hands together and blushing once more, Juvia looked to each girl, "Juvia knows the numbers four and thirteen aren't very lucky but both are together! And if one plus one equals two, then that's an even number! And two is lucky! Because it means Gray-sama and Juvia!"

Each girl facepalmed, Lucy muttering how it made no sense while Levy added that she must've thought very deeply about this. Erza was the only one smiling, "I think that's very sweet. Are you two planning on going out tonight?"  
"Hmm… Juvia didn't think of that. Today _should_ be a day to go out!" the guild member rose from her chair and was about to go look for Gray before looking back at her friends, "But where to?"

The blonde mage rose her hand, "Natsu and I might be going to the fair tonight? We can go together!"  
"IT'S A FOURSOME!" Cana screamed, laughing out loud before getting pushed off the table by a red faced Erza, who grumbled about being more like a lady.  
"It's _not _a foursome, but we can go on some sort of double date? The boys don't have to know, it can be our little secret!" Lucy smiled, giving Juvia even more reason to be happy. "That's a great idea! Juvia will go tell Gray!"

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Today was the worst day of the year; the sky being dull and the wind picking up speed as the temperature dropped was the only reason Gray was outside. "Shitty day, shitty weather… fucking perfect," the ice mage mumbled, bringing the bottle of liquor up to his mouth and taking another gulp. Making a sour face, he let his hand holding the bottle drop, dangling a few inches off the floor as he sat sluggish on a bench facing the fair grounds. "There shouldn't even be a fair… in a day like this? Fuck excitement," he sat up quickly, his body already rather numb from the cold and the liquor, "FUCK YOU!" he screamed toward the fair before lying back down and taking another long swig.

A few minutes passed before he heard some footsteps coming his way, followed by a too-happy voice, "Good afternoon, Gray-sama~!" His neck rolled back as his eyes focused on his… girlfriend? Nah. Girl_friend_. "Well if it isn't Juvia. You're all happy today." He was about to take another drink before Juvia answered back, "Yup! Today is our anniversary. And since it's our anniversary, Juvia thought maybe we could go to the fa-"  
"Anniversary? What?"  
"Well, yes, it's Gray and Juvia's 413th day together!"  
"Didn't we just kiss for the first time like, a month ago?"  
"AHHH, Juvia is so happy you remembered! But no… I've been in love with you long-"  
"Alright, yea… I don't care about a meaningless anniversary." the ice mage got up slowly, watching his balance before walking towards Juvia and then passing her without so much as a touch. He could hear Juvia questioning softly, so he turned his head to look back at her. "I don't want to do anything with you today, in fact, I'd like it if you'd leave me alone."

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Juvia didn't know how long she had sat in that same bench that her crush had been sitting on. Some moments after Gray had completely abandoned her, Lyon had stopped by and told the bluenette why Gray was in such a mood.

"_I don't expect anything less than that from him," _Lyon had said, as he looked down at Juvia with pity, _"Today's actually the anniversary of Ur's death."_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Juvia said to herself through sobs, her dress now wet from tears. She felt the spot next to her on the bench get occupied and looked up, finding Erza smiling softly. "Well after this morning, I didn't expect to see you in tears." Before the scarlet-haired woman could say anything else, Juvia began sobbing once more, now making Erza's sweater wet from tears. Through sniffles and a few shaky breaths, the bluenette told her friend about her encounter with Gray and then Lyon.

The S-class mage listened well, staying quiet for a few seconds before looking towards the sky, "A day can be portrayed in so many different ways," she began, "to some it could be the most amazing of days, even if the clouds are blocking the sun's rays. But to others? Well, it could be as dull and plain as it seems." She let out a sigh before looking back down at Juvia, "Just because his day wasn't well, doesn't mean yours has to become that way. You're a girl with only the best intentions… and he, well he's a man of his own kind of inventions…"  
"More like, he lives in a pure illusion. Why would he make himself sad? Just because Ur died doesn't mean every year he should live in sorrow. Juvia thinks that Ur wouldn't have wanted that for Gray-sama…"

The requip mage chuckled, "You're probably right. And… I'm sorry about what happened today. It was my fault." Juvia only waved her hand, dismissing the apology and quickly rubbing her eyes, "No, it wasn't. Juvia owes you an apology… for wetting your jacket." Her friend laughed, and the bluenette joined in as both of them looked towards the fair whose lights were now shining.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Besides waking up with the biggest headache ever, Gray had also woken up to the memory of him blowing off Juvia… rather harshly, at that. He had thought about buying her another necklace or even a bracelet, but decided not to since he didn't want to make it seem like he was buying his way into an apology. Now he just sat by the bar and stared at the back of Juvia's head.

He waited for Mirajane to walk towards him, "Could you give me something that can make me feel better?" The barista only raised an eyebrow, a small smile touching her lips as she moved to look at the person next to him. Gray followed, finding Erza just a few feet away from him. The requip mage took the seat next to him before pointing towards where Juvia was sitting with Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy, "Don't you see what you need is sitting right in front of you?"

**.-.-.-.-.**

Juvia was listening to Lucy and Natsu bickering until she felt a familiar body sit next to her. "Good morning, Gray-sama!" she turned, finishing her sentence looking at him - who was currently holding a small pout and looking towards the doorway to hide a rather noticeable blush, "Sorry about yesterday… I was just-"

The bluenette raised her hand to silence him, "No, Juvia is sorry about not noticing what that day meant to you. Forget about it… it's the past and Juvia only wants to think about the future!" She saw the pout Gray held turn into a small smile, as he faced her now and looked into her eyes, "Thanks."

They stared into each others' eyes for quite some time, only the noise of Natsu and Lucy bickering and Gajeel yelling at them to shut up bringing them back to reality. "W-Well," Gray spoke, rubbing his hands together and looking around the guild, "What do you want to do today? Something, er, anything."

Juvia blinked, "Hmm… something that I want?"  
"Yea," he said back, "Anything you need?"  
The bluenette cocked her head to the side as she thought, "Something that I need…"

"How about the fair?!" Lucy interrupted, getting up from her sitting position and putting her hands on the table, "Gray, you and Natsu owe Juvia and I some fun… at the fair." Both the fire and ice mage were quick to begin complaining, Levy in turn speaking also, "Gajeel I want to go too…" The metal dragon only complained louder, facing the two other guys and calling them names. Soon the three had somehow gotten into a brawl, leaving the three girls staring at them annoyingly from the table.

"I guess no fair," Lucy grumbled.  
"Nope - more like hospital room," Levy added.  
Juvia stared at the now half-naked Gray, and smiled, _I already had something that I want, something that I need._

* * *

**:D I liked how this drabble came out!  
Btw, the song is Something That I Want by Grace Potter & the Nocturnals.  
Leave your thoughts~!**

**-Nina**


	4. Letters And Love Notes

**IT'S BEEN DAYYYS. But I'm back :)  
This song (Letters And Love Notes) inspired my acct name!  
I love this damn song, and so I'm writing a Gruvia fic on it.**

**Note: **_Italics_ are memories of the past!

* * *

**Letters And Love Notes**

He let out a breathless sigh, shaking his head lightly as he read the note he found under his feet when walking into his house. Juvia had gotten the hang of leaving him rather adorable (though he wouldn't mention it to anyone, of course) notes about her love for him.

"It's funny how I'm now tearing down the walls I made,  
that were once up to try and keep guys away.  
But somehow you found your way into my heart."

Gray read it outloud before falling onto his sofa and bringing the note high above his face, "I guess I should be writing back…" This was already the tenth note she had left him, one per week. Sure, he kept them and would give her long kisses when he saw her to let her know that he did see them, but he never actually wrote something back. What would he write? Gray Fullbuster was not exactly poetic.

**3:00 AM**

It had been hours since he had gotten home, hours since he last spoke to Juvia who had called him asking about what he would be doing this weekend. Hours… "It's been fucking hours…" he groaned, looking down at the scratched up paper in front of him filled with what he presumed to be crappy poetry.

He snatched the paper from the desk and crumbled it up, throwing it into the already overflowing pile of paper his trashbin held. Groaning again more loudly he brought the pencil down on the paper and closed his eyes, picturing Juvia's blue locks around his face, her pink lips coming closer to his pale ones, his hands reaching down below her waist to grab her a- "Too much, too much!"

Shaking his head and cursing at himself for being perverted he tried once more to close his eyes and think of a favorite memory he had with her.

_It was a stormy night, and it was definitely not Juvia's fault for it. The bluenette had asked Gray to go over her house that night to watch some movie that was being aired only on that night. At first he was reluctant, the storm was hitting pretty soon and he was sure that he would have to stay stuck at her house. That's when it him - stay stuck, in her house, alone. _

_Gray had made record time getting to her house - less than five minutes. He helped her cook some ramen and even went ahead and helped set up the sofa with pillows and blankets to make the night comfortable… and romantic. Juvia was head over heels by that point - complementing on his cooking skills as well as being a gentlemen, in fact during the first ten minutes after the movie aired, they were making out intensely. _

_Of course, good things had to come to an end. The moment Juvia heard the voice of her favorite actress, Lee Noir, Gray became just a pillow. Although he held a sour face for a good minute, he found himself getting into the movie and soon enough was commenting on every aspect of it. At some point he noticed how Juvia became quiet, and looked down towards his shoulders to see a sleeping beauty. _

_The storm had very well picked up and it seemed that Gray would in fact be staying over, yet by the look of Juvia's face, she was as good as knocked out for the whole night. He sighed softly, bringing his hand up to brush a few blue hair away from her face. Apparently the movie ended up being more interesting to the ice mage, and he laughed at the thought. A few minutes passed as he stared at her, wondering how such a beautiful woman was next to him. Then a few hours passed, and soon enough it was morning; both of them sleeping ever so comfortably on the sofa. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The alarm clock went off and just as quickly was silenced as the water mage smacked her hand against it. As she got up from her bed and walked towards the bathroom, she stopped at the mirror and smiled softly, "Juvia slept well last night, it seems," she thought out loud.

The hours seem to roll by as she walked aimlessly around her house cleaning a few things whilst making herself breakfast. By the time she was done with the final dusting, she found herself looking at the clock, "Half past eleven," she said, pursing her lips before shrugging, "Guess it's a good time for Juvia to head over to the guild and hopefully see Gray."

Quickly walking into her room, she put on a tank top and some jeans and hopped towards the door as she slipped on some flats. She lifted her arm and grabbed a scarf from the coat rack, ready to leave before something white on the floor caught her attention. Lifting an eyebrow in curiosity, she bent down and noticed that it was a small crumpled piece of paper that held very familiar handwriting.

She almost screamed when the handwriting hit her to be Gray's, and nearly doubled over with excitement. "Juvia never thought he'd actually write back! Oh.. What does Juvia do? Read it? Of course she'll read it… wait does Juvia read it now?!" She squealed and jumped up and down, pacing her small living room area in her apartment. Closing her eyes, she tried to control her breathing, "Just read it! And then go to the guild! And kiss him!" She squealed even higher at the last part.

It took about five minutes for her to calm down, and when she finally did, she looked down at the note and read it slowly.

"I'm staying up all night,  
writing small sentences about where and when.

Thinking…  
I could hold you until you rest your head to sleep.

I figured I'll be just fine, and I'll be okay,  
If you just stay with me."

She hadn't realized the time had passed, jumping lightly as her clock signaled it was afternoon. The happiness she held was like no other, and staring at the small piece of paper in front of her, she found herself smiling. Letting out a small sigh she got up from the floor and got out of her apartment, a small bounce coming from her steps as she ventured towards the guild.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

His burger must've tasted great, although her wouldn't be able to ever know since the flame brain friend of his charred it 'by accident'. "You are such a fucking liar! You definitely did it on purpose!"  
"Did not!" Natsu yelled back, flame coming out of his mouth.  
"Did to!" Gray shouted, already feeling himself shirtless.

They were about to deck each other before Erza walked passed them, giving them an evil eye that made them somehow start hugging each other and led to them buying each other brand new burgers. The moment the scarlet-haired woman was out of reach, they both grumbled to each other about how they would kick their asses.

Gray hadn't really kept look on the time, but found his eyes wandering around for a particular person. "Hey Lucy," the ice mage turned to the blonde sitting across from him and next to Natsu, "Have you seen-"  
"Good morning Gray-sama!"

His sentence was cut short as the person in question sat next to him, her shoulder touching his. The celestial mage only giggled and winked towards Gray before switching seats with Natsu and making conversation with the bluenette.

The two girls chatted for a few minutes before turning to their designated guy, letting them know about them going out to shop. Gray's eyes met Juvia's, and his cheeks redden as he felt her other hand slip into his jean pocket and back out. "I'll see you soon, Gray."

As both girls took their leave and Natsu questioned about how girls even enjoyed shopping, Gray quickly dug into his pocket and found a small piece of paper.

"Thanks for giving me a better life.  
I'll stay with you, if you stay with me."

He heard his friend ask him what was going on with him, but he couldn't answer. His head shot up, and he craned his neck to see if she was still somewhere in the guild. He spotted her at the doorway, looking back at him as Lucy talked momentarily with Erza. There was a smile on her face, and without noticing, he was smiling just a wide back.

* * *

**D'AWWW.  
I like this drabble. Lots and Lots. :3**

**Letters and Love Notes - Go Radio. **


	5. Happy

**It's been way over two weeks but I bring great news! Finals are OVER and I now will have a good two months to literally work on not just these drabbles, but both of my other stories (FWWL & ILC)! :)**

**I love you all, thank you for your fabulous reviews and many more future ones to come :D here's a sappy-ish drabble since there's such good news and I'm extra happy about all this 'no school, hello summer' awesome-ness. **

**JK, it's not sappy. It's fucking M-rated. Thank me later. :3**

* * *

**Happy**

It was just under ten minutes ago that Gray had knocked on the door once and then began kissing Juvia as soon as she opened it. It was just about twelve minutes ago that same girl had finished bathing and was currently drying herself off, hearing the knocking and quickly putting on a robe to cover her damp body. And it was just about five minutes ago that Gray had had enough of kissing and guided the already flushed Juvia towards her bedroom and onto the bed.

A song was playing in the background, although he couldn't make out the words very well since adrenaline was currently coursing so much through his veins. He opened her robe, thinking there would be a small sexy dress under it; Juvia always thought the dresses weren't sexy, of course she didn't ever notice how her ass was almost seen since it was so short and how her breasts were about to pop out because it was so tight. What he didn't expect was to see her naked body right under the robe.

The bluenette blushed, looking away while a timid smile came to her lips. The ice mage only grinned, bringing his hand under her back and smoothly picking her up and having her body lie fully on the bed. His shirt had somehow gotten lost in the makeout session they had back in the living room, and already his belt was dangling in the corner of Juvia's bed. He took off his girls robe quickly and immediately brought his face to her breasts, hearing a slight gasp escape from Juvia's lips. He took intervals between each breast, rubbing one while the other was getting licked and sucked.

He began to slowly inch downwards, towards Juvia's pelvic area, leaving small kisses in his tracks. As he reached her pelvis, he used one hand to slowly open her legs and get a full view of her sweet spot. None of them had spoken since Gray had arrived, in fact only moans and groans had been heard for the past handful of minutes. Juvia's chest rose and fell quickly, her neck arching back as Gray's mouth made contact with her. So many thoughts that had raced through her mind seemed to disappear as all she could think of now was his tongue playing with her clit.

It must have been a good five minutes before Gray felt a hand grab his hair and shove his face more into her, his right hand coming up instinctively to her stomach as she twitched to hold her down. Juvia let out a long moan, her grip on Gray's hair loosening as she laughed a little in embarrassment. The ice mage chuckled as well, coming up from his position below her and quickly wiping some of her juices from his mouth. Somehow during the time the water mage was having an orgasm Gray had finally taken off his pants, and his penis was fully erect.

Juvia scooted back more into the bed, her eyes staring into Gray's as he slowly crawled onto the bed and loomed over her. Placing most of his weight on his left arm, he slowly inched closer to Juvia's face, brushing his lips on her's before letting his right arm guide her to go lower and open her legs. They began to kiss, their tongues meeting and exploring each others mouths as Gray slowly inched his way inside Juvia. He began a slow rhythm, waiting until he could hear the bluenette start moaning before increasing his speed.

More than five songs had already played, each having a beat that unconsciously both began having sex to. They both shared a couples of laughs between their moans and quick gasps for breaths, noting how each song made Gray either thrust harder or become more sensual. Currently in a doggy position, Juvia realized that Gray was coming to his climax and quickly turned her body. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she brought the ice mage closer to her and wrapped her legs around his pelvis, his member once again entering her.

His vision was already getting blurry, a sign that he was about to finish. He found her warm hands on his sweaty back comforting and as Juvia brought his face closer to hers, she brought her mouth to his ears and through her panting let one word out, "... _cum_."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Their sexual session ended, and as Gray flopped down on the bed next to her, Juvia quickly scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "That was fun," Gray breathed, one hand wrapping around Juvia's naked body while the other lay comfortably above his head. "Juvia agrees."

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not  
We should be happy, that's what I said from the start  
I am so happy  
Knowin' you are the one that I want for the rest of my days  
For the rest of my days, you're all of my days_

Gray smirked, rolling his eyes as he could finally hear one of the many songs that had been playing throughout the day. "You seriously have this song?" He looked down towards Juvia, who was looking up at him with her eyebrows furrowed, "It's a cute song," she said, her bottom lip pouting, "and it describes Juvia's feeling perfectly." That last sentence made the ice mage once again roll his eyes.

"That guy is super annoying. There are way better songs than that. I can give you a full list!" he said matter-of-factly, grabbing a small strand of Juvia's hair and twirling it in his fingers. The said girl only sighed, "You can send Juvia your songs, but Juvia will surely keep this one whether you like it or not… oh, this part is one of Juvia's favorite lines!"

"_**I'm happy knowin' that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think the more I wish that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce"**_

Gray chuckled, "I think that's the first time I've heard you speak in first person. Oh wait, nope.. that time you were hungover you also spoke normally…"  
"What do you mean?!" Juvia questioned, turning herself around and having her breasts on Gray's chest as her face came closer to his, "Juvia speaks normally all the time, Gray-sama." The ice mage raised an eyebrow, momentarily wondering if she was being serious, "Yea… sure."

The song kept playing, the beat to it making Juvia smile as she swayed on top of Gray. The ice mage closed his eyes, letting Juvia's warm body and small humming relax him.

_On the good, the bad, the ugly  
The smiles, the laughs, the funny  
Oh, the things we put each other through_

"_**It's for you, for you, for you~**__,_" Gray sang unconsciously before hearing a gasp and opening his eyes, "Wh- What happened?!" He looked towards Juvia who had sat up on her calves and was covering her mouth with one hand while pointing at him with the other, "You…. You sang the song, Gray!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes, Juvia heard you! Gray you are such a liar! You like the song!"  
"No! I don't! It's shitty!"  
"Liar!"  
"AGH!"

* * *

**hope you enjoyed… I know you did ;D  
I thought to end comically. Gray swears he's this super cool kid, but he totally enjoyed the song enough to sing the last verse. So hah! Juvia caught him :3**

**See ya sooon~!**

**-Nina**


End file.
